


Not Like This

by RLCinderella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLCinderella/pseuds/RLCinderella
Summary: Roman said he liked dramatic twists. This isn't what he meant.





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote for Sanders Sides, originally posted on tumblr (my account is @ijustreallylovesanderssides). I've decided to start posting all my fics here, so there will be more fics coming in the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy!

Roman stood completely rigid, his hand on his sword. This time Deceit had gone too far. 

Deceit gave a smug grin as he raised a hand. Virgil, connected to Deceit by silvery strands, thin as spider web, and just as treacherous, raised a hand as well. His eyes were blank, devoid of emotion.

“He makes such a poor puppet, don’t you think? He certainly didn’t fight for as long as he could.”

Roman gripped his sword tighter. Oh, how he longed to take his sword and destroy this threat to his family. But he had tried that. The moment he moved to attack Deceit, that vile snake, with a flick of his wrist, would force Virgil between himself and Roman.

“But you are such a good hero, Roman,” Deceit continued. “Of course you will rescue him in no time.”

Some hero he was. What good was he as a prince if he couldn’t save the day when it actually mattered? All those times he had created scenarios where he rescued the prince or princess from danger, only to fail when the threat was real.

No, he couldn’t give in to Deceit’s taunts. Roman glared at Deceit. “Unhand him.”

Deceit tweaked a thread and Roman could swear he felt his heart crack as Virgil’s mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. “What’s the matter, Princey,” Virgil said, his empty eyes staring into Roman’s. “I thought you liked dramatic twists.”

His cracked heart broke. Not like this. Not like this. Still, Roman fought back hid tears. He wouldn’t let Deceit see him cry.

“Virgil, please.”

“That will certainly help,” Deceit said. “You are doing such a good job.”

Oh how Roman wanted to plunge his sword into Deceit’s blackened heart. He would save Virgil. He would.

“Please, don’t give up. You certainly have a chance.”

Roman raised his sword. Maybe if he was quicker this time, he could avoid Virgil and cut the threads. Or better yet, take out Deceit’s creepy snake face. Deceit’s face lit up with glee and raised his hand in preparation to intercept Roman’s attack. Roman prepared to charge, planning out how he would dodge Virgil and reach Deceit.

“Yes, yes. Brute force is working so well for you,” Deceit taunted.

Roman hesitated. Did he really want to do this? What if he wasn’t fast enough and he hurt Virgil? Deceit was a devious little devil, but he was right. Roman had tried using force several times, to no avail.

Patton’s words from that day he had finally learned to accept Virgil came to his mind.

_Now, now. Try to be a little more loving. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. ___

__

__Roman’s first reaction to a threat was always to fight, to take it out with force. He was a prince! He thrived on valor and great deeds. But maybe there was another way. A new plan began to form in his mind. It was a long shot. Logan would probably hate how illogical it was, but he didn’t know what else to do._ _

__

__Roman dropped his sword, and it clattered as it hit the ground. He took a step forward._ _

__

__“Ah, going for hand to hand combat, are we?” Deceit asked. “It certainly is so sad to see the great prince reduce himself to brawling like a common thug.”_ _

__

__Roman took another step forward, keeping his eyes on Virgil. He tuned out Deceit’s taunts as he came closer and closer. As he positioned himself in front of Virgil, Deceit raised Virgil’s fist in preparation to strike._ _

__

__Before he could land a hit, Roman threw himself forward, engulfing Virgil in a tight embrace._ _

__

__“Please, Virgil. Fight it. We need you. I need you. You are stronger than Deceit. When he disguised himself as Patton, it was you who saw through his lies. You were the one who fought for what was right. You stood up to him then, and you can do it now. Please. Come back to me.”_ _

__

__Tears had begun to leak out during his speech and he cried openly now. Hang his pride. He would gladly let Deceit see his tears if it meant getting Virgil back._ _

__

__Deceit laughed. “Such a brilliant plan, Roman. A few inspiring words will definitely break the curse.”_ _

__

__Virgil remained lifeless and stiff in Roman’s arms. “Please, Virgil,” Roman said again. “I love you. We all love you. You are a part of our family. That bond is stronger than any power Deceit has.”_ _

__

__Deceit laughed once more. “I agree. Now then, Virgil—”_ _

__

__Both Deceit and Roman froze when Virgil shifted. His head rose slightly and a faint spark glimmered in his eyes._ _

__

__“Roman?” he asked hoarsely._ _

__

__Roman pulled back, his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “Yes! Yes! It’s me, Virgil. Are you back?”_ _

__

__Deceit yanked at the threads. “Of course! He isn’t under my control at all!”_ _

__

__Virgil raised his head further, looking Roman in the eyes. Roman sobbed harder, this time tears of joy and hope. This was their Virgil. Virgil clung to Roman and he could feel Virgil shaking._ _

__

__Virgil took in a shaky breath. “You’re right, Deceit,” Virgil said, his eyes still locked on Roman’s. “I’m not under your control.”_ _

__

__He took a step away from Roman and turned to face Deceit. He stood, rigid and trembling, whether from anger, anxiety, or a mix of both, Roman couldn’t tell._ _

__

__Virgil stepped forward and said, his words echoing and distorted, “ **And you will never, never control me again**.”_ _

__

__With those words, the puppet strings fell limp from Deceit’s fingers. Before Deceit could react, Virgil threw himself forward and punched Deceit in the face. Deceit staggered back. “No,” he hissed. “You are under my control!”_ _

__

__Virgil stepped back, breathing heavily. “ **Not anymore.** ”_ _

__

__Roman stepped forward and pulled Virgil back. “Don’t hog him to yourself. I want a turn.” He had aimed for levity, but the words sounded strained, even to him._ _

__

__“Be my guest,” Virgil muttered as Roman placed himself between Deceit and Virgil._ _

__

__Roman channeled all the rage, pain, and fear he had experienced at the hands of Deceit. Deceit tried to move away, but he was too late to prevent Roman’s fist slamming into his face, knocking him to the ground._ _

__

__Roman shook out his slightly aching hand. He wanted so badly to lay into Deceit some more, but one glance at Virgil confirmed that the sooner Deceit left, the better._ _

__

__“Get out of here, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hisstory. You’ll get a lot worse than that if you ever mess with us again.”_ _

__

__Deceit hissed angrily at them, hand covering the growing red marks on his face, but sunk out without another word._ _

__

__Roman let out a breath once Deceit was gone, loosening the tension from his body. Thank goodness that was over._ _

__

__He turned to Virgil, who was still trying to burn a hole into the ground where Deceit had sunk out with his eyes. “Are you all right?”_ _

__

__Virgil started and looked at Roman. “What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”_ _

__

__Roman placed his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “I’m serious, Virgil. You were just possessed by the master of lies. No offense, but you are anxiety. You have to be a bit shook up.”_ _

__

__Virgil pushed Roman’s hands away, his head down. “What do you want me to say? That I was absolutely terrified when he took control? That I hated every second he used me like a lifeless puppet? That—”_ _

__

__He choked on a sob, but pushed forward. “That I had to watch helplessly as he used me to taunt and torment you? That I said and did such horrible things to you?”_ _

__

__He looked up at Roman, tears streaming down his face. “Is that what you wanted to hear, Roman?”_ _

__

__“No,” Roman said softly. “It isn’t.”_ _

__

__Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but Roman cut him off. “But it is. It tears me up to hear that you went through that and I was too useless to prevent it, too useless to stop it sooner.”_ _

__

__Virgil started to protest, but Roman held up a hand to stop him. “However, I am also glad you told me, because if you didn’t, you would have kept it in and let it fester and I don’t want you to hurt yourself like that.”_ _

__

__Virgil stared at him for a moment. “How could you say you were useless? You saved me.”_ _

__

__Roman shook his head. “No, that was you. You broke from his control. I just stood there, wasting time with my sword, even when it was obvious that wasn’t the solution.”_ _

__

__“But you figured that out and acted on it,” Virgil said. “I would never have been able to break from Deceit’s control if you hadn’t said what you did, if you hadn’t—” Virgil cut himself off and looked away in embarrassment._ _

__

__“If I hadn’t what?” Roman asked._ _

__

__Virgil fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. “If you hadn’t, um, you know…hugged me.”_ _

__

__Roman’s cheeks reddened. “Ah, well, but I still don’t see how any of that made a huge difference. I was such a mess.”_ _

__

__Virgil snorted. “And I wasn’t? But in all seriousness, it did help. When you, um, hugged me, and said those things, I didn’t just gain more determination, but I felt Deceit’s power weaken.”_ _

__

__Roman looked at Virgil, bewildered. “It did? I must say I’m at a loss as to how.”_ _

__

__Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Really? I would think it would be obvious, you being the prince and all.”_ _

__

__Roman huffed and crossed his arms. “Well, if it is so obvious, perhaps you would like to enlighten me?”_ _

__

__Virgil glanced to the side and began fiddling with his hoodie again. “Um, well, isn’t true love supposed to break any spell?”_ _

__

__Roman’s spluttered, his face burning. “Virgil! I-you are an important part of Thomas and I do care about you, but you are not—”_ _

__

__“I meant platonically, Roman,” Virgil interrupted, his face also quite red. “Think Frozen. You know, when Anna protects Elsa from Hans…”_ _

__

__“Ah, of course,” Roman said sheepishly. “In that case, I am glad that I was able to help in some regard, even if it was not much.”_ _

__

__“A lot more than you think,” Virgil assured him._ _

__

__They both stood in awkward silence. Now that the danger was over, Roman wasn’t sure how to proceed. He did care about Virgil, but their relationship consisted more of playful banter than heartfelt moments._ _

__

__He cleared his throat. “Ahem. I saw Patton making some cookies earlier. What say we grab some and any other junk food we can find and have a Disney marathon?”_ _

__

__Virgil smiled. “That sounds good, as long as we don’t watch the Jungle Book.”_ _

__

__“Definitely not,” Roman agreed. They had had enough of manipulative snakes for one day. “Why don’t we start with The Black Cauldron?”_ _

__

__Virgil’s smile widened. “I think I can get behind that.”_ _

__

__Roman waved a hand outward. “Shall we then?”_ _

__

__They made their way back together, planning what other movies to watch and discussing Disney theory. Perhaps once they got back Roman could drag Patton and Logan into their marathon. Both he and Virgil could benefit from spending a carefree night with their family._ _

__

__And if Deceit showed up again, Roman would find great pleasure in making a snake-kabob with his sword._ _


End file.
